Historia de una Mortífaga
by Carly McKinnon
Summary: Una mortífaga es fiel a su Amo... hasta que unos ojos muggles la cautivan. ¿Podrá burlar a Bellatrix y al mismísimo Lord Voldemort, para salvar su amor?
1. Amor y Muerte

**Mi primer oneshot! Espero que guste, a pesar de ser tan tétrico.**

**Simplemente se me ocurrió pensar¿qué sucedería si una mortífaga se enamorara de un muggle, y el resto de la historia salió sola.**

**Puse a Bella como personaje secundario, porque es importante para la historia, tanto como Voldie-pooh (xD), pero no la usé como prota, porque siendo como es, nunca podría fijarse en un muggle...**

**Bueno, mejor me dejo de balbucear incoherencias...**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Historia de una mortífaga.**

Yo siempre quise servir a mi amo, no lo pongan en duda. Pero tarde o temprano, todos cometemos algún error. Nadie es perfecto, excepto él, claro.

Yo cometí el error más grande de todos: enamorarme.

Hoy recibiré mi castigo, por eso quiero contarles mi historia, para que no se la lleve el viento.

Yo vivía en los suburbios de Londres, en una gran casa. Mis padres eran seguidores de la costumbre de la sangre limpia, y mi sangre era comparable a la de los Black, Prewett o Malfoy; familias muy respetadas en la comunidad mágica.

Mis padres, al igual que la mayor parte de mi familia, creían que el Señor Tenebroso tenía razón. Sólo una tía mía, Marlene, se rebeló y fue desheredada, ella y sus hijos fueron asesinados por el Señor Tenebroso.

Desde pequeña, fui educada para seguir a mi señor, y cuando recibí la carta de Hogwarts, comencé a leer sobre toda clase de maleficios. Al llegar a tercero, sabía mas de ellos que los alumnos mayores de mi casa, Slytherin.

Al terminar el colegio, me uní inmediatamente a las fuerzas del Señor Tenebroso.

Mi Señor me enseñó Artes Oscuras como a pocos de sus elegidos. A la mayoría sólo les enseñaba el Avada, el Cruciatus y el Imperio, pero a unos pocos nos versó en los más oscuros y pavorosos hechizos de Magia Negra.

Disfrutaba matando muggles y sangre impura por igual, y sólo me ganaban en los duelos los seguidores mas cercanos de mi Señor, como Malfoy, Dolohov o los Lestrange.

¿Cuál fue entonces el problema, se preguntarán.

Bien, como dije antes, me enamoré. Enamorarse siendo mortífago no es recomendable, uno puede morir en cualquier momento, por un hechizo mal lanzado o en manos de los Aurors; además que uno jura servir al Señor Tenebroso para siempre, por sobre todas las cosas.

Si tan sólo él hubiera sido otro mortífago... las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

La primera vez que lo vi, fue cuando volvíamos de una misión. Por sobre las casas destrozadas brillaba aún la Marca Tenebrosa. Los muggles curiosos comenzaban a agruparse en torno a las ruinas, horrorizados ante el macabro espectáculo, e intentando ayudar a los aurors que heridos, yacían en el piso.

Muchos de los nuestros habían sido alcanzados también, y Bellatrix ordenó huir antes que llegaran refuerzos del Ministerio. El trabajo estaba hecho y no había que arriesgarnos inútilmente.

Avanzábamos camuflados entre las sombras de la noche, cuando lo vi: rubio y de ojos verdes, parecía un ángel caído del cielo. Me quedé aturdida mirándolo, y Bellatrix me golpeó el brazo.

Avanza, McKinnon, los aurors vienen en camino- gruñó, tomándome de la manga de la túnica.

Reaccioné, y asentí; la morena de párpados caídos me miró con desconfianza, pero me siguió hasta los trasladores.

Luego de esa noche, pasé a tener una doble vida: De día lo seguía donde fuera, admirando su belleza; sin darme cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de él, quizá porque nunca había albergado amor en mi frío corazón.

De noche, seguí siendo la misma mortífaga y asesina despiadada, aunque algo dentro mío había cambiado y ya no sería todo igual.

Protegí con oclumancia y fidelios todo lo relacionado a mi nueva vida, decidida a resguardar a mi ángel del mismísimo Lord Tenebroso, si era necesario.

A las pocas semanas logré hablarle, y al mes ya salíamos. Creo que pudo haber sido el mejor momento de mi vida, pero alguien sospechaba. No era normal que un mortífago se mostrara lleno de vida de la noche a la mañana, y Bellatrix lo sabía.

Comenzó a seguirme, y a intentar averiguar que tramaba. Probó el espionaje, pero los encantamientos protectores alrededor de mi casa y mi ángel se los impedía.

Intentó quebrar el Fidelio, pero la guardiana era yo, y no podía enfrentarme sin ponerse en evidencia.

Logré mantener mi mentira dos meses mas, pero entonces cometí el segundo error, y el que me llevó a la ruina: Subestimé al enemigo.

Para mí, Bellatrix era un problema menor, que no representaba ninguna dificultad.

Pero me equivoqué como nunca antes.

El encantamiento Fidelio es muy complicado hasta para los mejores magos, y el mío era muy débil. Sin que yo me diera cuenta, Bellatrix consiguió vencerlo luego de muchos maleficios y paciente espera.

Creo que se sintió muy satisfecha al informarle al Señor Tenebroso de mi engaño

Tan sólo unas horas después de ser descubierta, mi señor ordenó mi captura y traslado al cuartel.

Yo volvía del cine con él. Caminábamos hacia mi casa muy juntos, abrazados.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle si se quedaría, cuando una figura surgió de entre las sombras, y me cortó el aliento.

Tenía que salvar a mi ángel.

Saqué rápidamente mi varita, y la sonrisa socarrona de la figura se hizo mas pronunciada.

Nunca pudiste ganarme en un duelo, McKinnon- susurró Bellatrix Lestrange, mientras sacaba la varita y me apuntaba.

No te lo llevarás- siseé, interponiéndome entre ella y mi novio muggle.

No lo quiere a él. Te quiere a ti, perra traidora- siseó Bella a su vez, y sonrió al verme palidecer.

Él lo sabe, y no está muy contento con tu actitud de renegada. Nunca creí que fueras a mostrar tan poco orgullo de bruja, liándote con un asqueroso muggle- dijo Bellatrix, con una sonrisa ácida- Pero... hagamos un trato. Si lo matas, intercederé por ti ante el Señor Tenebroso, y quizá no tengas que pagar tu traición con la pena máxima. Haré que te caigan unos cuantos cruciatus y ya. Si no lo haces, pues... lo mataré yo misma, y de la forma mas dolorosa que sea capaz-

Yo me quedé petrificada, sin saber que hacer.

Pero una voz que arrastraba las palabras interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Bella, terminemos y vámonos, que me estoy congelando-

Imperio- murmuré yo sin mover los labios, y con el muggle bajo mi control, le ordené bajar corriendo hacia la espesura de árboles que rodeaba mi casa.

Está bien- dije yo, interrumpiendo a Lucius- Le mataré con un Avada-

Normal, tú no sabes un maleficio mas potente- replicó Bella con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Pero, mejor te das prisa, porque se te va el muggle- intervino Lucius sonriendo, y señaló al chico, que huía tal como le había ordenado.

Avada Kedavra!- grité yo, corriendo tras de él, pero el chico esquivó el rayo y se internó en la espesura.

Me interné tras de él, y le encontré bajo un gran roble, donde nos habíamos besado por primera vez. Me conmoví ante este recuerdo, aunque rápidamente me reproche haberme vuelto tan débil. "Los mortífagos no lloran, no sienten, sólo sirven a su Amo" me recordé.

Miré por última vez aquellos bellos ojos verdes, intentando memorizarlos, para evocarlos cuando muriera a manos de mi Amo.

Murmuré un hechizo de magia negra muy antigua, y mi amado se desplomó en el piso. Al notar las voces de Bella y Lucius aproximándose, grité:

Avada Kedavra!-

El hechizo golpeó contra el roble, dejando una marca, pero el haz de luz verde brilló en la oscuridad de la noche, y Bella y Lucius me ubicaron a los pocos segundos.

Lucius examinó el cuerpo de mi amado, mientras Bellatrix me quitaba la varita y me ataba las manos.

Está muerto- gruñó, y me tomó de un brazo.

Al igual que tú-

Bella tomó mi otro brazo y ambos se aparecieron conmigo en el cuartel general de los mortífagos.

Obviamente, yo ya sabía que moriría de la forma mas cruel y despiadada, dijera lo que dijese Bellatrix, el Señor Oscuro jamás perdonaría a un traidor.

No conseguiría salvar mi vida, pero al menos sí conseguiría salvar la de mi ángel.

El maleficio de Muerte en Vida es uno de los mas viejos jamás conocidos. Muchos muggles y magos fueron afectados por éste. Creo que existe una antigua historia muggle, que cuenta de una chica que fue dormida por una bruja malvada, al comer una manzana embrujada. Quizá se referían al Filtro de Muertos en Vida, pero el efecto es el mismo, un sueño muy profundo del que no se despierta, a menos que se le eche a la víctima el contramaleficio o se le de un antídoto; hasta entonces, la víctima parecerá muerta sin lugar a dudas.

Yo sólo esperaba que los aurors encontraran a mi amado antes que los muggles, y le despertaran de su sueño.

Oigo pasos. Vienen a buscarme.

(La puerta de la celda se abre, y entran Bellatrix Lestrange, Dolohov y Lucius Malfoy)

Ven, traidora. Le Señor Tenebroso exige tu presencia-

Los mortífagos arrastran a la chica hasta una gran sala, y la arrojan a los pies de un mago alto vestido de negro. Sus ojos rojos brillan, malévolos, al verla.

La bruja se arrodilla con algo de dificultad, debido a los grilletes que tiene en pies y manos, y besa el ruedo de la túnica del mago.

Sabes que serás castigada por tu deshonra ¿verdad?- siseó lord Voldemort.

La mortífaga asiente, sin levantar la vista del suelo.

Sin embargo, has demostrado ser muy hábil; tanto, que has logrado engañar a dos de mis mas leales y mejores vasallos- susurró, acercándose aún mas a la chica- Yo lo sé todo. Y debo reconocer que me has asombrado. Nunca creí que fueras capaz de superar a Bella y a Lucius-

La chica permaneció en silencio, sin atreverse a replicar. Voldemort la miró divertido.

Mas tarde decidiré que hacer contigo. Semejante muestra de habilidad no pasa desapercibida por Lord Voldemort. Sería una lástima matarte-

Amo... por favor... por favor, no lo mate- tartamudeó la bruja, inclinándose hasta que su nariz tocó el piso.

Voldemort abrió los ojos, divertido. Una sonrisa bailoteó en su boca de serpiente.

¿Suplicas clemencia para tu amante muggle? Tranquila, los aurors lo han encontrado, es intocable en el Ministerio; pero no dudes en que le pillaremos-

La chica palideció de golpe.

Lord Voldemort no tiene piedad con los vulgares muggles y los sangre impura, ya deberías de saberlo- siseó Voldemort, sonriendo mas ampliamente

"Los mortífagos no lloran, no sienten, solo sirven a su Amo"

Mmmm, eso es verdad. Los buenos mortífagos sólo viven para servirme- Voldemort leyó la mente de la chica una vez mas- Pero tú sucumbiste ante esa fuerza tan antigua y despreciable, que sólo la muerte puede vencer: el amor-

El Señor Tenebroso hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Sólo hay algo que lamento: Te perderás de la fiesta de Halloween; visitaré a los Potter, y luego a los Longbottom, mientras mis fieles mortífagos eliminan el poblado muggle al que pertenecías-

Bellatrix y Lucius rieron.

Por mas buena hechicera que seas, no puedo aceptar a un mortífago marcado con tal despreciable estigma- levantó su varita- Crucio!-

La bruja cayó al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse, mientras el Lord tocaba con su varita distintas partes de su cuerpo, quebrándole los huesos y desgarrándole los músculos.

Debiste ser una mejor mortífaga, tu lealtad no debió decaer nunca- susurraba Voldemort, disfrutando, al parecer, con la tortura.

Nunca... decayó...Amo- jadeó la mortífaga con la voz quebrada.

Voldemort aumentó el dolor del cruciatus; y Bellatrix y Lucius lanzaron una carcajada malévola.

Bueno, creo que es suficiente, considerando todo lo que has hecho por la causa- dijo Voldemort con la voz cargada de sarcasmo, y detuvo el cruciatus.

La bruja yacía tendida en el piso, un poco de sangre salía de su boca, y parecía molida; sin embargo se incorporó, y jadeando se arrodilló nuevamente.

Creo que terminaré contigo ya. Debo prepararme para la fiesta de esta noche- murmuró Voldemort, sonriendo.

Amo...-

¿Si, mi vasalla?-

Solo quería decirle... que se equivocó- murmuró la mortífaga.

¿Qué dices¡Avada Kedavra!- siseó Voldemort, furioso.

¡El Amor es mas poderoso que la Muerte!- gritó la mortífaga a su vez, antes de caer, ya sin vida, sobre el frío suelo de piedra.

Horas mas tarde, Lily Potter confirmaba lo que la mortífaga dijo, salvando a su hijo de la muerte; con sólo su amor.


	2. Respuestas a los reviews!

Hola de nuevo!

Se que esto no se puede hacer (leí las reglas y los léeme), así que les suplico que no me denuncien!

Es que no encontraba otra forma de responder a los reviews... u.u

El final me ha quedado un poco soso, es que se me ocurrió a último momento, sepan disculpar...

ginevra-potter22: Pos, me alegro de que te haya gustado!

La verdad es que ahora que lo arreglé un poco, no me parece tan malo; aunque lo diseñé como un one-shot, así que no habrá continuación TT, pero quien sabe que podrá a llegar a idear mi retorcida mente...

Prometo pasarme por tu ff, vi en tu ID que tienes uno )

Danybel: Me causó mucha gracia la primera parte de tu review, pensé por un momento que de en serio había metido la pata al subir como mi primer ff una porquería de las mías :P

Nunca leí nada tuyo, ¿escribes ff o sólo lees? Si escribes, tienes algo que podría leer (aquí o en el foro de la WB, no importa) )

Besitos, y quedan invitadas a cualquier ff con mi firma D


End file.
